


It's You.

by oowenhunt



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: I just love them a lot OK, M/M, i am actual trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oowenhunt/pseuds/oowenhunt
Summary: Unexpected feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Noah’s party was a blur. Dancing and drinking and laughing and singing. A whirlwind of a good times and one that Will sort of remembered. He woke up on a couch he didn’t recognize and groaned as the light shone in from the window. Will squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over. Into someone’s chest. They smelled good. This much he knew and he took several moments before he managed to pry his tired eyes open. Becoming face to face with Connor Rhodes was ultimately startling. This was completely and utterly unexpected and he wondered how the hell it had happened and why the hell he wasn’t running away. Will was warm and comfortable and perfectly content to sleep against him for several more hours. He weighed his options before deciding he might just go back to sleep. Will would deal with whatever the hell this was, later. 

He got closer, his feet tangled in the other man’s. Will rested his head against Connors chest and closed his eyes, his fingers finding Connors. It was peaceful. For a couple more hours.

And then Connor woke up.

“Oh my god!” A definite surprise, that much was true. Will cracked an eye open and looked up. “Well this is fucked up.” He commented, reluctantly sitting up and rubbing his face. “You think? What the hell happened last night?” The dark haired man asked, seemingly confused. “Alcohol my friend. And now, I’ve got a poundin’ headache. Make some coffee.” Conner’s eyebrows furrowed. “What? You’re not the least bit..concerned?” “Well, this is a little fucked but I need caffeine right now.” Will replied, yawning profusely. Conner pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. “God…I knew those last drinks were a mistake. I thought..you know, maybe Robyn or Natalie..but..not you..” “Yeah well, we don’t always get what we want.” Will got up and stretched, relieved he was semi-dressed at least. “Did we—?” Connor asks, pushing the button on the coffee maker. The red head shrugs. “I don’t know. I don’t think so? I think we just collapsed on each other.” Will let out a sigh. “Look man, we don’t have to..talk about it or whatever. I don’t think we slept together or rather, we didn’t..have sex.”

They both sat in silence as the coffee brewed and Connor wordlessly poured them each a cup, preparing it how Will liked. “Thanks.” Will takes the cup with a small smile and sips it. “You give off a lot of heat.” He comments before sipping his coffee again. “Your feet were ice cold. I couldn’t figure out what was making me so damn cold..” Connor counters, sort of laughing a little. “Well you warmed my feet, didn’t you? Job well done.”

They’re both silent again. 

And maybe they don’t mention it again.

It’s not until another night, later on in the future that they’re sitting on the couch with beers. The day was a long one and they just want to chill and watch the game. Will leans his shoulder against him and the next thing they know, they’re laying on the couch together. Will’s cuddled right up, his fingers tangled up in Connors and he’s fast asleep. Connor doesn’t know what this is but now it’s happened twice and this time, the alcohol was barely flowing. He doesn’t want to disturb Will. The red head looks too peaceful and content. 

Will wakes up a couple of hours later and sighs. “Again?” He croaks to Connor who seems to be wide awake. “Again…” 

“I should go home…” Will says with a nod, noting the time. Connor wants to tell him to stay but the words don’t quite leave his lips.

____

It’s a difficult case for Will and he’s stressed to the max and the patient almost dies. It seems like a miracle they managed to make it and he’s beside himself. 

“Hey man, it’s okay. They lived. You saved them..” Connor soothes, hoping his words are penetrating Will’s brain. “God…it was..it was so close…” He breathes, shaking his head. Connor takes his hand and brings him close. They’re at work this time and now the dark haired surgeon is hugging him. Will doesn’t resist and hugs him back. The other man is a comforting presence and he can’t figure out why. They used to bug each other mercilessly and while they still kind of do, Will finds himself being much nicer to him. 

____

It’s Connors turn to storm into the locker room, fury in his heart. His eyes are dark and he’s pissed. “God damn it!” He shouts, angrily grabbing his things to change into. “What happened?” Will asks, his eyebrows knitting together in worry. “My father..” The other man doesn’t need to hear anymore, knowing it’s a sensitive subject. “Just throwing his weight around…” Will takes his hand in his and rubs the top of it with his thumb. “Hey, it’s okay.” The gesture is greatly appreciated and Connor sighs. “Thank you..”

___

It’s glances, lingering touches and shared spaces. It was gradual and then all at once. Will looks over at Connor one day and he realizes right there that this was it. He was head over heels in love with Connor and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it. They hadn’t even kissed yet. Will wasn’t sure exactly if Connor felt the same and he wondered if he was just over stepping. 

“What is this?” Will asks suddenly, one night when they’re laying in bed together. He props himself up on his elbow. “What do you mean? Us?” Connor asks, tilting his head slightly. “Yeah. What is this? Is this.. a thing or…?” He thinks for a minute or two, Will fearing the answer. “Well, I…I care about you..” Will bites his lip. “Do..you…wanna be with me?” His eyes are soft and he looks at Connor with pleading eyes. “Will…” Connor says with a deep sigh. “You’ve..you’ve taken over my life. I can’t stop thinking about you..Of course I want to be with you…” Relief washes over Will and he leans forward, kissing the other man. His lips are soft and he tastes sweet. Will realizes he could kiss Connor all damn night. 

Connor runs his fingers through Will’s red hair, kissing him deeply. Who would have thought he would be kissing those lips with those cocky expressions? He curses himself for not kissing him sooner. 

_____

It’s a week later when the kissing gets heated and the pair stare at each other wondering if this is it now. Will nods at Connor and urges him to continue. He doesn’t need to be told twice as his hands wander the other man’s body. It’s messy and sticky but Will’s never come that hard before and he feels breathless and he’s bathed in sweat. Connor’s never seen anything like it, watching him come. It was beautiful and amazing and damn hot. It doesn’t take long for him to release and he relaxes against Will. 

The red head nearly confesses his love for him but feels as though that might be a bit too soon regardless of how much euphoria he feels. Instead he gently kisses Connor and sits up, taking his hand. “Let’s hop in the shower and go to bed.”


	2. Thinking out loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was totally unfinished and i just.

It's later and Will and Connor are tangled up together. Connor's fingers are in Will's hair and he's leaned against the dark haired man. Will's nestled himself under the crook of his arm and his dark eyes are closed. It's a weird sort of situation that Connor finds himself in. At least to him anyway. Here he is in bed with the man that at one stage of the game, he almost hated and now, whenever he looks at Will, his heart swells and his breath is taken away. A funny thing indeed.

Will shifts a little in his sleep, whispering quiet, inaudible things. He's got an arm around Connor, his fingers twisting the fabric of the man's shirt. Connor's fingers just move through the soft red hair on his head and he idly watches a tv program. It's only when he stops does Will suddenly speak. 

"You stopped." He states a matter of factly. 

Connor's startled by the sudden invasion of the man's voice and jumps. "Oh my god Will !"

"Well you did."

"I know. I was thinking about sleep."

He starts running his fingers through Will's hair again.

"Thank you."

Will kisses the man's neck without opening his eyes and gets as close as he can, pulling the duvet up to his shoulders. They fit together so well, his feet _just_ touching Connor's. The older man is amused that Will insists on sleeping this close to him and he finds it kind of adorable. Sure Will walks around with an attitude and a mouth to match but when they're together, all Will wants to do is be as close as he can.

It's only a pain when Will has ice cold feet and they find Connor's warm legs.

"I love you." Connor hears after several moments of silence. Maybe his heart skips a beat or maybe it swells. There's a feeling in his chest and hearing those words uttered by him are something else. 

He can tell Will's stopped breathing. He's obviously waiting for a reply.

"I love you too." Connor replies. He loves Will Halstead. A lot. It's not as though he's surprised by the feelings and by the words because he's known for a while. It's that it's totally real now. His whole life is Will and it's terrifying. A simple "Fuck." tumbles out of Connor's mouth and Will chuckles. 

"Sorry man. You're stuck with me now." 

He certainly is, not that Connor minds. 

It's several years in the future and they're standing on some beach in bare feet and Will says he likes the ocean and the sun is going down. Connor just looks at him staring out at the water, a peaceful expression on his face, one that doesn't happen often. 

"Marry me."

The words tumble out of Connor's mouth and Will turns his head back to him, away from the water for now. 

"Yeah." Will replies, nodding. "I will." He pauses for a moment, a grin spreading across his face. "You sure?" 

"I think so." Connor replies, a grin on his own face. They kiss and Will tries not to cry because damn it, he won't. Except maybe he does and maybe he has moments when he doesn't get why Connor loves him so. And maybe, this declaration of permanency is what he needs. There are still doubts but Will loves him with everything he is and he hopes that's enough. 

Will tells Jay the news and he can't believe it. It was just supposed to be some stupid double date vacation and now they were sitting outside at their resort with glasses of champagne. The red head is glad that his brother is there because there's no one else he wants to tell except maybe Maggie. And maybe Will sneaks away to call her. And maybe she tells the entire ED because that's what she does when she gets excited. Will's got a huge smile on his face and he's truly happy. 

There's a lot of planning and while Will says he's not fussed with too much of it, he actually finds himself caring about most of it. Will _doesn't_ care about the flowers but if they could be white and maybe blue he'd appreciate it. And he _definitely_ doesn't care about the table clothes but they should be white too. And maybe some lights. And fake candles on the tables. And the next thing he knows he's elbow deep in decoration books and him and Connor are discussing plates. But he doesn't care.

It's the day of and Will's visibly nervous. "You're gonna do great.." Maggie soothes, hoping her words will help, even a little. "God, what if he realizes he messed up? What if he leaves?" It takes a little bit of doing but Maggie manages to calm him down. Connor's kind of panicking too but his sister is helping. He's relieved that she's there and her words are comforting. She's proud of her brother.

Connor is standing with Maggie and they're on the same beach that he asked Will on. "You think he's gonna show?" He asks, just mildly worried about what the red head might do. "Oh he'll show. Trust me." Between her and Jay, he was getting down that isle. 

Will finally appears and he sees Connor standing with Maggie and his eyes well up. Jay is _definitely_ not tearing up too as they walk together. It seems fitting that Jay's giving him away because at the end of the day, they've only got each other. When they finally reach Connor and Maggie, Will turns to Jay and hugs him tightly. They hug each other and Jay gives him a kiss on the cheek. "You did great brother." Will can't help but smile and he turns to the pair. He kisses Maggie gently and she hugs him. Will turns to Connor and he grins with tears in his eyes. 

 

"Connor.." Will begins, as he clears his throat. He's trying not to cry as he talks but he knows it's gonna be hard. "You..you lift my spirit in ways no one else could. You are..the light in my life, in the dark times when things are hard and I feel like I'm gonna lose my way and in the good times, makin' everythin' far brighter than I thought they could be. You've made me a better man. A better friend. A better lover. You mean everythin' to me. You're my best friend and I feel so so lucky to get to tie my life to you..I love you Connor..." 

Connor can't help but grin. There are tears streaming down his face but he's the luckiest guy in the world. "Will..You are...an amazing person. Your heart is vast and you care deeply about everyone around you. You've got fire in you and you're not afraid to show it. You give me a voice when I don't have one. You make me better every single day. I can't imagine my life without you and when you're not there, when you're not next to me, I miss you terribly. You're my best friend in the world and I'm so excited to spend my life with you. I love you William..." 

All Will wants to do is kiss those lips and hold him in his arms but he waits. For once. 

"Mr and Mr Rhodes!" 

And FINALLY Will can kiss his husband.


End file.
